


Fate (Or Just Another Coincidence)

by hakaseheart



Category: GARO (TV), Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Meme, Multi, Tumblr, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Smutfic prompts answered from Tumblr, round two~!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Much

Nobu knew enough to understand he didn’t know everything about King. He’d heard stories, of course, and from that he’d been able to piece together why his leader had some of the…preferences that he did. It made a little bit of sense, at least.

But this was a little much.

“King…” he ground out, one hand tangled in the loose waves of black hair. The person in question was currently busying himself with licking a long stripe up the underside of Nobu’s dick. “I…I don’t know…” 

The sentence was interrupted with a choked gasp as King darted his tongue around Nobu’s cockhead. It only lasted a moment, though, before King pulled back with a curious expression on his face.

“You don’t know what, otou-san?” he asked, as innocently as he ever asked any question.

Nobu swallowed, forcing his eyes back open to look down at King’s face. “I don’t know how I feel about you calling me that.”

For a moment King blinked, and then frowned. “It’s not that much different from ‘Nossan’, though,” he pointed out. 

A sigh escaped Nobu’s lips, just short of a moan as King’s fingers danced along his length. “Maybe not, but-” He was about to launch into a small speech about the meaning of words and how that title might be a little bit odd, but then fingertips brushed against an extremely sensitive spot and the older man groaned loudly. 

So much for talking about it now, Nobu thought disjointedly, before King’s lips slid over the tip of his dick, and his ability to argue temporarily shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From nitohkousuke: King/Nossan. King's daddy kink goes a little too far. IM SORRY IM SPAMING YOU OMG I LOVE YOUR WRITING


	2. A Sentai Red

Malshina hadn’t done too much extensive research on the super sentai fad in Japan. She knew enough to get by, of course, and to further her causes. But there was one thing she’d learned, and as she watched Akagi sleeping in the cot, she couldn’t help but wonder.

Super sentai were heroes, after all. She, quite clearly, was a villain. And while…cross-faction involvement could certainly happen, she was far more intrigued by one very standard trope: that the red warrior was always the handsome leader.

Always.

Akagi was still asleep, half-dressed after the bandaging she’d managed to cobble together after they’d fled from the Secret Service together. He’d refused to let her delay their pursuers, and had actually stepped in front of a shot obviously meant for her. She’d repaid the favor by dragging him to this out-of-the-way hovel and making sure he didn’t bleed out and die.

He was keeping his end of the bargain, of course. Just like a sentai red. 

Malshina sighed. Her curiosity was far too strong sometimes.

“Stay asleep,” she ordered as she pulled down the blanket. As idiotic as Akagi tended to look while he was awake, she couldn’t help but admit that his sleeping face was fairly attractive. As she inspected his bandages - out of an excuse more than any urgent concern - she had to appreciate the sculpt of his chest as well.

She let her eyes flit once more to Akagi’s face, confirming that he still slept, then pulled down his boxers.

Malshina felt the blush spread across her cheeks, far too quickly for her to be comfortable. But the deed was done, and she took a good long look before yanking the boxers back up and tossing the blanket on top.

“Not bad,” she mumbled to herself, then went back to her seat.

She really did need to rethink this whole ‘villain’ thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From synsabre: I think more AkagiXMalshina fanfiction needs to exist. So how about something along the lines of Akagi rescues Malshina from something (Spoilers: to return the favor from when she saved him in season one). Then Akagi gets injured while trying to save her so Malshina nurses him back to full health. So it would be something like the Florence Nightingale effect.
> 
> ((So the trick with this prompt is that in the second season, that part of the first season didn’t actually happen! It got retconned out so that Akibaranger could have a second season in the first place. SO this actually happens in the first season. XD;;;))


	3. Hates It and Loves It

Joe hates it and loves it when Marvelous gets rough.

He hates it because it feels like a lack of respect, in a time and place when mutual respect is more important than anything. He loves it because it’s a blatantly obvious way for Marvelous to show that he wants Joe bad enough to take him.

His captain’s fingers wind around his hair, and he knows before it happens what’s coming next. The kiss ends, then Marvelous pulls hard on Joe’s ponytail, forcing the first mate’s chin up into the air so Marvelous can kiss a biting line down to his collarbone. 

It takes his breath away at the same time it makes him grind his teeth.

He can feel Marvelous’ fingers start to dance their way up his chest, sliding underneath his shirt and pushing upwards to brush teasingly across his nipple. His body jerks involuntarily, opening up to the captain even more. 

“Dammit, Marvelous…” he hisses towards the ceiling. 

The captain smirks against the sensitive skin of Joe’s neck. “Got a problem?”

Taking a deep breath, Joe reaches a shaky hand back to knock Marvelous’ grip loose. In the same motion he unties the leather thong holding his hair in the ponytail, ruining the captain’s convenient leash on his head.

Marvelous replies with a chuckle and a sharp bite behind Joe’s ear. “That’s not going to stop me, you know.” His fingers return and tangle themselves in the hair at the nape of Joe’s neck, shooting tiny jolts of electricity straight to the pit of Joe’s stomach. 

Then the captain pulls, and Joe loves to hate him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: If you're still available to do smutfics: Gokaiger, Marvelous/Joe...hair pulling.


	4. Something I Need

“Candles, hm?” 

Enhou sits casually on the edge of her bed, hugrily watching the sway in Rian’s hips. The younger woman had been agreeable to a change in location, and now that Enhou sees her illuminated by the flickering flames, she is more than grateful for their chance meeting.

“It’s calming,” she says languidly, leaning back on her arms as Rian slowly approaches the bed. They hadn’t explicitly defined what their activities here would be, but there’s no doubt left in her mind now that they are thinking the same thing. “Something I need at night.”

“Mmm, I don’t doubt it.” Rian reaches the bed, one hand drifting forward to dance a slow line along Enhou’s exposed shoulder. The spaghetti strap moves easily, sliding down her arm, the commander’s pale flesh gleaming softly in the dim light. She meets Enhou’s eyes, smiling. “Maybe I can help…?”

The smirk that hits Enhou’s lips is as dangerous as it is playful. “That certainly seems plausible,” she agrees, then brings her hands up to rest on Rian’s hips. She pulls - gently, not demandingly, and is pleased when the other woman complies - Rian into her lap, leaning upward into the kiss that has been so long in coming.

Rian’s lips are soft and sweet, her lip gloss just vaguely flavored of peppermint. The first kiss is long and careful, testing the waters, pushing the envelope of what is acceptable between the two friends. When it ends it’s with a gasp, a shared moment of appreciation, a pause for breath.

Then their lips press back together, the second kiss openly hungry, now that the pleasantries are out of the way. Enhou runs the tip of her tongue along Rian’s lower lip, getting a better taste of the lip gloss before pushing further into the other woman’s mouth. They engage in a slow battle of tongues, each exploring the other with a gently growing passion.

Enhou doesn’t exactly notice when they end up side-by-side on the bed, Rian’s hand creeping up her shirt to brush a thumb across a hardening nipple. But the sudden rush of pleasure brings her to senses enough to return the favor, taking it a step further by untying the strings that keep Rian’s stylish corset fastened shut. Within moments the garment is discarded, and Enhou has to admit that the woman’s breasts are just as beautiful naturally as they are when restrained.

Their eyes meet once more, Rian’s flashing with a spark of dark excitement that threatens to take Enhou’s breath away. Their meeting hadn’t been planned, hadn’t been accounted for, hadn’t been expected. But whether this is fate or just another coincidence, Enhou isn’t planning on letting it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From d-litefully: Lian/Enhou need a little more privacy after their first night at the bar.


	5. An Opportunity to Shine

“You know, you’re older than me.” The younger man smirked down at Utsusemimaru, laid out naked beneath him with his hair spread in a halo around his head. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be the one on top.”

Ucchi squirmed, fighting to stay put underneath the other swordsman. “Perhaps,” he said slowly, struggling to maintain eye contact. “But this…is far more accommodating to my level of comfort. I hope it is not too much trouble…?”

The younger man chuckled, leaning in to place a gentle - but firm - kiss on Ucchi’s reddening cheek. “If this is the way it needs to be, then so be it,” he said, with only a hint of teasing. “Just never expected this…color combination.”

Grinning, Ucchi’s eyes shone brightly as he let his fingers wander down to take hold of his lover’s hardness. “From what I understand, gold goes with a wide variety of colors,” he said, more than willing to play along. He felt his cheeks grow even hotter as his ministrations drew a low moan from the other man, watching as eyes slid shut from the sudden touch. “And I certainly will not back down from an opportunity to shine.”

It was another moment before Joe Gibken could open his eyes again, but when he did, it was with nothing less than a predatory grin. “Blue and gold it is, then,” he said, leaning in to press their erections firmly between them, eliciting a moan from his older lover. “Let’s see how brightly you shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Ucchi/Surprise me! Ucchi is just as shy and adorable in bed, the other person takes advantage of this o:


	6. His Limits

It all started with cuddling.

Granted, it was the sort of cuddling that came with kisses and wandering hands, but Marvelous considered it cuddling all the same. And when the princess very purposely took hold of his hand and placed it on her delicately-covered breast, well, that was a sort of cuddling Marvelous would never argue.

It was a slow, gradual sort of process that followed, the type that always drove Marvelous to his limits. He knew she liked it, the drawn-out foreplay, the careful dancing to and from the edge of vulgarity. Certain parts of his anatomy cried out against it, however, and it took all of his self-control to keep himself contained until she was ready.

There was no frantic removal of clothing between the two of them, never with Ahim. She would undress Marvelous as meticulously as she undressed herself, slowly setting their clothes aside so they wouldn't wrinkle. But she kept her humor about her, smiling when Marvelous would grab at her, forgiving his impatience.

It was all worth it in the end, after all.

Marvelous gazed up at his crewmate - his princess - riding high and regal across his hips. This was the point when her slow and steady pace really drove him insane, settling herself all the way down on his cock for a long moment before pulling up and nearly off again. With every push he groaned, with every pull he bucked upward, not willing to let her go.

But when it felt like too much to bear, he just opened his eyes and watched her pleasured face, the swell of her breasts, the soft sheen of her skin. His hands rested on her hips, touching more than holding, and when she settled down once more and clenched around him, he felt himself tip over the edge and let the waves of pleasure take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From wraithstrike: Marvelous/Ahim and the scenario is "It all started with cuddling."


	7. Not Entirely Sure

Kengo wasn't entirely sure how this had happened.

It'd started when Kisaragi had burst into the Rabbit Hatch, excited about something he'd downloaded from the internet about their classmates. Kengo hadn't really cared, but Kisaragi had gone ahead and popped the card into the computer to watch. 

They'd both been surprised, however, when the video started and they recognized the school locker room. The men's locker room, specifically. The camera had jiggled for a moment before settling into position, focused on a pillar in the far end of the room.

Or, more accurately, on the two figures moving as one against the pillar.

Kisaragi had stared, wide-eyed, at what was unmistakably JK and Daimonji having rather illicit sex in their very own school. For a moment Kengo couldn't help but wonder if the Rabbit Hatch had been used similarly - after all, it was much more private - but his thoughts were interrupted by a hand resting heavily on his thigh.

His eyes flicked down, following the hand to the arm that was attached to Kisaragi Gentarou. "Kisaragi, what are you..." he began to ask, but soon found that his throat was unexpectedly dry.

This was strange enough in and of itself, but what was odder was the look on Kisaragi's face. His eyes were riveted to the screen, unable to look away. But his hand slid a little higher up Kengo's thigh, eliciting a gasp from the boy. "Kengo..." Kisaragi said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. "...would you...let me..."

Kengo's initial thought was to reject him outright, turn him down, get back to the work he was *supposed* to be doing. But he felt his heart skip as Kisaragi's thumb brushed across his inner thigh, and annoyingly, he felt himself rise in response. 

He crossed his arms and swallowed, keeping his eyes also focused on the screen as JK's cries became more and more lewd. "Make it fast," he ground out.

And fast it was. Kisaragi's fingers had Kengo's belt and fly unfastened by the time JK had slung his arms around Daimonji's neck. The informant's nails - and only then did Kengo take a moment to appreciate high-definition video on cell phones - were scraping against the jock's skin when Kisaragi wrapped his long fingers around Kengo's hardening length. The sudden pressure by itself was enough to make him nearly choke, unused to feeling someone's hand on his cock other then his own.

Kisaragi swirled his thumb across his slit, gathering moisture that he then used to work at Kengo steadily. It wasn't long before he was pumping in time to Daimonji's hips, his breath coming in short gasps just a half-second before JK's wailing moans. The intensity onscreen increased and Kengo was only vaguely aware, now barely able to keep his eyes open as Kisaragi brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Then there was a flick and a twist and Kengo's world exploded, his own sudden cry drowning out those of JK and Daimonji as all three of them reached a simultaneous climax. He cursed Kisaragi with a mumbled groan, slumping forward onto the table as the last waves pulsed through him. 

He wasn't sure how this had happened. But he found himself hoping it would happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Smutfic: JK and Shun's sextape is leaked!


	8. Step 3) Profit

Step 1) Find New Crew Member

Gai's introduction to the Gokagier crew had been a logistical whirlwind, trying to figure out exactly he fit in. It was easy enough to call him the cabin boy, and delegate the small and trivial tasks to him, but there was more to integration than that. Specifically, Gai just didn't have the bonds that the rest of the crew shared with each other, and it made things just a little bit awkward.

Marvelous wasn't sure how to fix that, but he was also fairly sure that it was something Gai would need to fix himself.

Step 2) ???

While he was still getting a feel for how Gai operated, and maybe starting to understand a fraction of what went through his mind, Marvelous was still fairly uncertain as to what had gotten into their new cabin boy. 

All day he'd felt like someone was staring at the back of his head, but when he turned around, nobody was looking. What he did start to notice - after the sixth or seventh time - was that Gai was always there, looking innocent, busy with whatever task he'd been assigned. 

At one point he was sure he felt someone looking at his ass, but he brushed it off as unlikely. Any of *his* crew would follow up that kind of look with a grope or a pinch, after all.

Step 3) Profit

Marvelous' hands gripped the armrests of his chair, struggling to keep himself upright as the cabin boy nearly gagged himself on the captain's length. Gai's technique was certainly amateurish, but the boy had a certain vigor about him that made up for any potential messiness. 

It'd been Gai who'd asked for this, who'd waited until the rest of the crew had gone to bed, waited until Marvelous was halfway through his evening glass of rum before approaching him so openly. And now, Marvelous mused as he felt Gai's throat constrict around the tip of his cock, maybe they could all finally settle in together as a crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From nitohkousuke: Gai/Marvelous. Gai just wants his captain to appreciate him, and he'd do anything to "earn" his place.


	9. Not Done Yet

"You fucking _moron_."

Talons hooked into the thin fabric of Eiji's pants, tearing them down his hips and leaving him clad only in a pair of brightly-colored boxers. Eiji struggled against the hand holding him down on the bed, his face a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What's your problem?" he barked back into Ankh's face. "We won, didn't we? What else do you want?"

Ankh's scowl only intensified at the argument, and his talons came back to slide into the waistband of Eiji's pantsu. "You," he said angrily, nearly growling out the words, "need to not be so fucking _stupid_ about risking your life."

Eiji glowered up the scowling face half-framed by blond curls. He knew the Greeed had a point, but he certainly didn't want to admit it. "I did what I _had_ to do to save a life," he countered, still struggling, but with less vigor. "Why the hell do you care how I do it?"

Rage flashed in Ankh's eyes, and he leaned in close, putting more pressure on the hand on Eiji's shoulder, jamming his knee into the meaty part of Eiji's thigh. "Because I'm not fucking _done_ with it yet." Then he ripped the garish pair of underwear away, revealing the hardening cock he knew he'd find.

Eiji grimaced at the pain in his thigh, but hooked his other leg around Ankh's waist to pull him closer. "You mean you're not done _fucking_ me yet," he said, dark amusement ringing in his voice. Fingers danced along Ankh's waist, making their way across to work deftly at the fly of his jeans.

Ankh smirked, dipping into the curve of Eiji's neck to bite down hard, causing him to cry out in pleasure-tinged pain. The leg pulled him closer and within moments Ankh was positioned at Eiji's entrance, the tip of his cock teasing at the puckered opening.

"Don't forget who you belong to," Ankh growled, then took what was rightfully his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From kairikin: Then... EiAn, possessive Ankh topping after a difficult battle.


	10. Surprisingly Palatable

Shunpei's back hit the wall with surprising gentleness, but as the kiss continued he felt the pressure gradually begin to increase. Part of him wanted to cry out and complain, but another part - mainly, the part currently rising to attention - wrapped his arms around Kousuke's waist and held on tight.

When the kiss eventually broke, the two rivals leaned their foreheads together and took a moment to breathe. Their breaths came in heavy pants, hot and bordering on the edge of moans.

"Shunpei..." Kousuke was the first to find his voice, oddly low and guttural. "This...if you don't want this, we can..."

"No," Shunpei replied quickly, shaking his head and nearly butting the other by accident. "I mean, I do want this." He wouldn't admit it out loud, but their conversation over the last hour had already said it well enough by itself: they were both incredibly frustrated, both with Haruto and with a lack of other attentions. And Kousuke's proposed solution was, well, surprisingly palatable. 

He squeezed Kousuke's waist tightly, smiling as the taller man gasped at the sudden constriction. "I definitely want this."

Kousuke's cautiousness disappeared, replaced by a predatory grin. "Well then," he said, leaning in close to nip at Shunpei's earlobe, as his hand traveled down to palm the bulge in Shunpei's shorts. "I guess it's lunchtime, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From nitohkousuke: shunpei/kousuke Haruto has a girlfriend. Both of these idiots blame the other for pushing Haruto into her arms. One argument leads to the other and they find eachother going from taking out their anger on each other to..."easing their loneliness"


	11. Holding

Natsumi pressed her hand against the bare skin. It was warm - of course it was warm, what else would it be - but most importantly, it was _whole_. Unblemished. Like the past was wiped away.

Tsukasa gave her a moment, but just one, before pressing his hand atop hers. “See?" he said, his voice echoing his smug smile. “I’m fine. I’m alive. I promise."

His words hung in the air, until she found her breath again. When it returned, Natsumi looked up at Tsukasa’s face, blinking away tears. “I’ll hold you to that," she warned, then moved upwards, pressing her lips against his.

The rider moaned quietly against Natsumi’s mouth, moving his hands to gently grip her shoulders. She didn't stay put for long, pushing her naked body against his until they were forced to lay flat on the floor, each moving desperately to feel as much skin as possible.

Natsumi's hands slid from Tsukasa's stomach to his face, leaving one cupped against his cheek as the other skimmed the side of his torso to rest on his hip. He was lean - maybe too lean, she wondered - and she could feel the definition of his muscles as her fingers drifted along his waist. She pushed her hand further, dancing her fingers until she was able to give his ass a proper squeeze.

Tsukasa grunted into the kiss, breaking it off to give her a somewhat-surprised smirk. "What are you holding, now?" he asked impishly, before kissing a line down her jaw. 

"With you?" she answered with a gasp, her head tilting upwards to allow him more access. "Anything I can get my hands on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From rantingcid: Tsukasa/Natsumi, after his resurrection (after she killed him in Movie War 2010).


	12. Louder

The solid plastic wall shuddered as Eiji’s chest thudded into it, echoing across the men’s bathroom. “Ankh!" he cried out in a hushed whisper, “here? _Now_?"

Ankh answered him by shoving the human’s pants to the floor, taking only a brief moment to lick two of his fingers before reaching around and finding Eiji’s entrance. “Think you can cry out louder?" the greeed asked with a smirk. “I don’t think they heard you in the girls’ room."

A bright red blush spread across Eiji’s cheeks, and he sputtered to find a comeback. But he was interrupted as Ankh’s fingers forced their way inside of him, and any words he might have had were replaced by a gasping moan. “Ah-ankh…" His hands were pressed flat against the partition wall, fingers splayed as his body responded wantonly to Ankh’s assault.

The blonde grinned wickedly as he scissored his fingers in and out of his willing victim, relishing Eiji’s eager moans. His patience wore thin, though - it always did - and he wasn’t going to let something like a lack of proper lubrication keep him from what he wanted. Swiftly unfastening his own pants, he pulled out his cock and lined himself up with Eiji’s already-relaxed entrance.

Eiji shuddered against him, hands pushing further against the plastic. “Ankh, but…" he protested weakly, already pressing back against Ankh’s tip. "…but…" 

The words didn’t faze Ankh at all. “I said, can you get louder?" he said with a grin, then pushed forward and inside the younger man.

For a moment Eiji cried out, lost in the moment, before he regained enough control to press his mouth firmly against the plastic. His fingers flexed across the wall, breath heavy as he focused on accommodating Ankh’s length. It was surprising at first, but once he got into the right mindset, as always, fitting himself on Ankh’s cock seemed like second nature.

Once Ankh was fully seated, he let his hands settle on Eiji’s hips, finding the perfect spots to hold him still as he began to work himself into a rhythm of driving thrusts. Every push flattened Eiji - and Eiji’s own throbbing cock - against the wall, earning him a gasping whimper and a shudder. Every pull was a long, drawn-out whine, just barely audible after it echoed off the partition wall.

Thrust, whimper, whine, repeat. 

It wasn’t long before Ankh found himself dancing closer and closer to the edge. He’d already been fairly horny by the point he’d thrown Eiji into a bathroom stall and shut the door in the first place. He could feel the idiot underneath his fingertips now, shivering, quietly begging for release.

The thought made him twitch, mid-pull, and he groaned loudly, his voice bouncing through the bathroom. He’d had enough of playing nice.

"I. Said. _Louder_ ," he growled as he thrust hard against Eiji, resting his forehead against the other man’s shoulder as he buried himself deep over and over again. Eiji’s whimpers became cries, his whines became moans, and it was just scant moments before Ankh pushed himself home and pinned a thrashing Eiji to the wall as he exploded inside him.

It was Ankh’s weight pressing heavily against Eiji that kept them both upright, half-slumped against the plastic partition. Despite his arrogance, Ankh was just as drained as the human after an orgasm, and his legs felt too much like jelly to move anytime soon.

"…oi, Ankh?" came Eiji’s tentative whisper after they’d rested for several moments.

Ankh forced himself further awake and bit Eiji’s shoulder out of protest. "…what?"

"…maybe we should let somebody else use the stall…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP having sex in a public bathroom, constantly hushing another because they need to be quiet but can’t keep their moans in.


	13. Phantom Command Error

Enter frowned and paused, his body hovering in an unfortunately awkward position.

"...what?" Hiromu asked, still partially pinned beneath his former nemesis. Or current nemesis? He wasn't entirely sure on the details anymore. But the important part was that they had been in the middle of things, and then suddenly Enter's mind had drifted obviously elsewhere. "What's wrong?"

"A phantom command error," Enter replied plainly, enunciating as crisply as always. "Some sort of residual driver mismatch, I would believe."

Hiromu sighed, rubbing his face with one hand as he felt his erection start to falter. "You're human now, Enter. You need to use vocabulary that applies to organic beings, instead of computers, because otherwise you're just not making sense."

"Hm. Perhaps." The former avatar didn't look entirely convinced of Hiromu's reasoning, but he did adjust his position so that the two of them were pressed against each other once more. Enter moved his hand downward, drifting across Hiromu's waist, the hem of the hero's shirt riding up and exposing the line of his hipbone underneath. "I just had an impulse to wrap my cables around each of your limbs, splaying you flat beneath me, restricting your movement in such a way that I would be able to freely explore your body at my leisure."

The words formed an image in Hiromu's mind and he nearly choked. His hand tightened on Enter's hip as his erection returned with full force. "Is that so," he almost squeaked in reply.

Enter sighed, then moved against Hiromu in a way that implied he knew more about the human body than he let on. "But, as you say, I must remember that my parts are now organic. The time for that sort of action has passed."

Then Enter renewed their activity, but for the first time that he could remember, Hiromu missed Enter's cables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Enter/Hiromu. Um... prompt... Enter does succeed in becoming human but it doesn't turn out exactly the way he planned


	14. Just Like Old Times

JK couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand down Gentarou's side, feeling the contours that were both familiar and new at the same time. "You finally filled out," he said, smirking as he brushed his thumb across Gentarou's hipbone. "Is somebody feeding you now?"

His answer was a wholehearted chuckle, and a somewhat embarrassed look on his former lover's face. "Not exactly," Gentarou admitted sheepishly. "At least, not now."

JK quirked an eyebrow up at Gentarou, but the eternally-friendly face was relaxed and open. He obviously had nothing to hide. "Not now, huh?" he murmured, leaning over to lay a gentle kiss on the exposed hip. "Well, I suppose that helps things now, at least."

He felt Gentarou's fingers slowly wind into his hair, something he'd always been reluctant to do before. But then again, a lot had changed in ten years. Even between the two of them. "I wouldn't be here right now, if I had someone waiting for me at home," Gentarou said softly, a gentle reminder of his own nature. "You don't deserve that."

For a moment JK paused, breathing lightly across Gentarou's skin. "I dunno," he said quietly, tracing his fingers in random patterns across the other man's stomach. "I probably deserve a lot worse, considering."

"Don't say that." Gentarou was quick to respond, maybe too quick. The fingers in JK's hair tightened anxiously. "What happened, happened. It's a decade ago. I think we've both grown up since then, yeah?"

"I suppose so," JK chuckled, then let his hand drift lower, skimming over the fly of Gentarou's jeans to appreciatively palm the bulge growing there. "Although some things will always stay the same, hm?" He squeezed gently, enjoying the feel of Gentarou hardening against his hand, as well as the quiet moan it elicited. 

The hand in his hair became slightly more insistent, and JK shifted for a better angle. Smirking to himself, JK laid a long and heavy kiss on the bulge before unfastening the button and dragging down the zipper.

Just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From mangoflavoredsushi: Smut Fic Request? JK/Gentaro ten years after a bitter fight.


End file.
